Ignite
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He caught her gaze and that was when it started. It was made worse with just one touch and each touch thereafter. The battle was lost with a taste of her. Even he has needs and she was the one who ignited them...


**Ignite**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: He caught her gaze and that was when it started. It was made worse with just one touch and each touch thereafter. The battle was lost with a taste of her. Even he has needs and she was the one who ignited them….**

 **Note: I don't have a fuckin' clue… I don't own anything but this crazy idea!**

 **...**

What caught his attention first were her eyes as they caught his gaze. They were a blue, darker than sapphires with a gentle dusting of silver. Even from a distance they were able to ensnare his attention, pulling him into their depths and forcing him to strain to regain his focus. It was one of many firsts for him. She was standing in the crowd along the edge of the ship, overlooking those that were bidding family and friends farewell on this voyage.

She should have just been another nameless face. For some reason she called to him. Standing there in the sunlight, bright blonde hair capturing and reflecting the light of the sun perfectly. Her skin was pale, like that of a pearl in its softness and the way it too glowed under the warm rays of sunlight. The only thing to break the trance she had placed him in was a companion taking to her side, an arm lazily wrapped around her petite waist.

Sebastian felt his eyes narrow as those blue eyes turned from his to inspect the one who stood at her side. Just like that, Sebastian felt grounded and was able to return his focus to his young master. When he chanced to steal another glance of the one who dare steal his focus, she and her male companion were gone.

Much to Sebastian's chagrin, those eyes would haunt his thoughts throughout the next several days. Even on an unconscious level he sought her out in the crowds whenever he would venture with his master. Yet she seemed to escape him and that itself infuriated him.

Their next chance encounter would be within the Aurora Society's gathering some three days into the voyage. Again, even in a crowd, his attention was drawn to her like a moth to that of light. She stood surrounded by other aristocrats, a flute of champagne in her right hand. Her dress was simplistic in nature and complimented her complexion while matching the blue of her eyes. It hugged her tightly while showing just enough to be modest. Her hair was piled in an intricate bun atop her head with a cascade of gold twirling down her back in endless curls.

Sapphire Blue met blood red and Sebastian felt a fire storm through his veins. Outwardly, he gave no sign of discomfort save for the twitch of his fingers. Behind closed lips, his canines extended, pricking his gums and drawing blood as he fought to reign in his inner demon. It would not serve his master well to draw unnecessary attention at such an inopportune time.

His Master moved closer towards the front just as the show was starting, and it brought Sebastian closer to _her._ Her could barely control the smirk as he neared her but then their attention was forced to divert again as the main attraction began only to turn into a horror fest. The dead girl was moving, attacking all those within reach, shredding them with teeth and nails alike. Blood flew through the air, sprinkling across the pristine floor and onto various unlucky patrons who struggled to find an exit.

Sebastian's body moved automatically to neutralize the threat but his first attempt was pointless as the woman rose even with several of his blades embedded into her body. Blood red eyes narrowed in distaste and before he had another chance to attack, someone else beat him to it.

Not many have ever had the honor of surprising a demon such as he, but to find the blonde suddenly descending upon the monster before them was quite the sight. Her dress billowed around her, exposing her long and lean legs with feet encased in dainty white heels to come into his view. Those heels landed into the back of the one once known to her family as Maggy, causing the abomination to crumble forward onto the ground. From within her hands a staff appeared. It was longer than she was tall, white with an ornate end but before Sebastian had time to fully observe the phenomena, the staff morphed into a familiar weapon.

"Shinigami!" Ciel gasped as the blonde brought the scythe in a graceful arc, cleanly severing half the head and thus rendering the abomination beneath her immobile. Slowly the woman rose from her position to stand before them. Her head tilted to one side as those eyes surveyed Master and Servant.

"You're late," She spoke though her words were not directed towards the two before her but instead to another. Sebastian caught sight of her companion from the first day aboard the ship. Now that he was closer, it was easier to note that he too was a reaper, one with sparkling green eyes like emeralds. Blonde hair nearly matched hers and to the casual observer the two could be mistaken for siblings. To a demon, he could tell the difference. He could sense it, almost taste it from the very air as his gaze returned to her with a magnetic force.

"Ronald Knox," The male Shinigami introduced himself.

"Serenity," The blonde finally gave her name and Sebastian found himself echoing her. He liked the way her name tasted on his tongue and wondered if the rest of her would be just as delicious as the aura which radiated from her pure form. "I leave this mess up to you."

"What?!" Ronald demanded as Serenity stepped off the corpse of Maggy and proceeded towards an exit. "Where are you going now, woman?!"

"To finish cleaning up this mess so I can get off this ship from hell," Serenity spoke dismissively while waving her hand lazily while the other carried her scythe with her. The weapon stood two times taller than she and Sebastian was impressed with the way she not only carried herself but managed to manipulate such an impressive weapon. "If you think she was the only one, you are gravely mistaken…"

The roar of an engine brought Sebastian's attention back to the first Shinigami, allowing for the blonde to slip away without trouble. With his Master gone from his side, Ronald Knox the Shinigami attempting to take his head, and a ship full of moving corpses, Sebastian's hands were full and he had not the time to dwell on the only female Shinigami in existence. Time would ensure they would find each other again that night, only their reunion would result in Serenity standing barefoot with blood soaking into the hem of her gown with additional splatter in various other areas. One of her capped sleeves was missing with the fabric tearing down the middle of her chest, exposing more cleavage and a touch of her torso. Her hair still held in it's bun, but strands had come loose. The end of her long mane was soaked in blood, leaving a trail as she walked like that of a paint brush across canvas. Her cheeks were flushed, whether from the cold or adrenaline Sebastian could not fathom nor did he care. In that instant, soaking in the blood of her victims, blue eyes glowing silver with power, Sebastian was enthralled and he too joined her in the dance of death as a horde of dead attempted to ambush her form.

Their movements were fluid as they moved around the other, each cutting down more of the walking corpses with every twist and turn of their bodies. Her scythe swinging through the air, causing a whistling melody of death for their forms to dance. As soon as the last corpse fell, her blade was turned towards him, and he caught it with both hands with barely enough time to spare before being impaled. Her breaths were laboured and her eyes were a blue fire burning into his. Sweat beaded along her brow and a cut along her left cheek was swelling with blood. The red liquid was dusted in silver, much like her eyes, and Sebastian followed it's trail over the curve of her cheek and to her jaw.

Unconsciously he licked his lips, yearning for a taste but missing the way her eyes narrowed. Abandoning her scythe, it disappeared in his grip in a flurry of sparkles. Her foot came to meet his stomach, sending him flying towards the wall. She pivoted, fist raised as momentum built behind her punch, but Sebastian anticipated this move and easily caught her smaller fist in his.

Stealing her momentum, he spun, reversing their positions so that she was pressed between him and the wall. Like many females, her body was soft but firm while pressed against his, providing him knowledge that though slight in frame, she had strength that was not to be underestimated. At the feel of a dagger pressed against his throat, Sebastian knew that strength was not substituted for speed and agility. She could be overpowered, but only if you could catch her.

"Why do I feel as if you let me catch you, rabbit?" He didn't know where the term rabbit has came from, but it seemed to fit. The way it made her eyes flare only added to his satisfaction. He moved quickly before the blade could pierce his neck, jumping back but not before stealing a drop of blood from her cheek. He wasted no time in tasting the drop from his finger and finding himself wanting more.

"We shall continue our dance later," He grinned and rushed to help aid his Master. Serenity scoffed and retrieved her scythe once more. There was still more work to be done.

The final dance of the night came after the Undertaker revealed himself to be the mastermind behind the animated corpses. Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliffe stood with her, encircling the Undertaker who revealed himself to be a Shinigami.

"I have to say the honor is mine," Undertaker responded as his eyes lazily dragged to the blonde. "To be worthy of your attention…. " He grinned and her eyes narrowed. From his position, Sebastian felt ire grow at the way Undertaker's eyes took in her form. A sneer stole across his face, enough to catch the attention of his Master and that of the other two male reapers.

"There are easier ways to gain my attention if that is what you sought," She smirked while pointing her scythe towards the Undertaker. The light of the room gleaned from the tip which was still dripping in the blood of it's many victims.

"Would it have left an impression such as this?" Undertaker returned the banter, much to the annoyance of the other's present who were currently being ignored.

"Not nearly-"

"Enough of this chit chat!" Grell screamed as he grew tired of being ignored. His Scythe roared to life as he lunged, shadowed by Ronald Knox. Sebastian quickly closed ranks behind them as the three leapt for the Undertaker. Even outnumbered four to one the Undertaker held his own. Between Grell and Ronald, it could be considered two to one as both Serenity and Sebastian were able to dance around each other to exchange blows with the Undertaker who was forced to bring out his own scythe.

The rhythm of their dance was broken when the ship tilted vertically, causing all occupants to lose footing and allowing for the Undertaker to steal away Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian reacted automatically to save his Master, taking Undertaker's scythe through the back and out the front. Blood black like oil gushed from the wound and Ciel's horrified eyes were a distant echo to the scream of terror ripping from his throat.

The Undertaker cackled even as Serenity's scythe came slicing through the air, cutting a deep gash along his arm. Cursing, the silver haired shinigami was forced to flee. He was outnumbered and out of time. The ship was breaking in two at that very moment. Serenity gave chase, leaving Grell, Ronald, Sebastian, and Ciel alone in the chaos that erupted.

The ship finally surrendered to defeat as it broke in half. Water continued to gush, consuming everything in its path as the ship continued to sink into the dark and cold depths of the sea. Grell and Ronald somehow found themselves in the water, floating among the wreckage as an explosion rocked the ship. Sebastian and Ciel were in no better shape other than finding refuge on an unattended lifeboat some distance away from the wreckage. The screams of survivors who were left in the water filled the silence of the night and provided background noise to the final act of the Campania.

Only Sebastian's sharp eyes could make out the form of Serenity floating above the Ship which fought to stay afloat until the very end. In her hands the Scythe glowed with a dark and deadly power. Raising the scythe above her head, her mouth moved soundlessly to Sebastian as she brought the weapon down. As soon as the tip touched the ship, a giant explosion occurred from her position, blinding all who watched from a distance. The power of her attack swept over the waters, stirring them and washing over those that still clung to life. That power filled Sebastian and he suddenly felt the need for more. His current situation would not allow for such a thing, and he instead focused his attention to his young master. The fight was not over, even though their ship was truly gone, only scraps remained floating on the surface of the water. From the dark depths of the sea the corpses that were still animated pulled at those who clung to the surface of the water. They came from every angle, and for once Ciel feared for not only himself, but Sebastian who still suffered a wound from the Undertaker.

His fear was for nought as Sebastian was able to maintain their safety by eliminating any undead that dared draw near to their vessel. For those poor, damned fools that still fought in the water, it was over. Their screams were quickly silenced as the dead consumed their weakened flesh. Ciel was prepared to order Sebastian to finish the rest to ensure complete annihilation of the animated corpses, but it was futile. Before their very eyes a large whirlpool emerged from the center, engulfing all the bodies, both animated and non, dragging them into the depths of the sea and leaving no trace behind.

"The hell?" Ciel demanded but there was no one to answer him on such a strange anomaly. Even Sebastian was left speechless, though the power in the air suggested who was responsible. Yet it was hard to fathom a Shinigami to have power such as those at their disposal. Blue eyes dusted with silver flashed to the front of his mind's eye. Yes, he would have to look into that situation more. Licking his lips in anticipation, Sebastian grinned at the thought of their next reunion.

He never expected it to be on their rescue ship. Apparently a distress call had been received and a ship had arrived to assist the survivors. It would take several days as search groups were sent out to survey the area before a return voyage was started. It was during those first few days that Ciel and Sebastian saw her once more. She had made her way into their cabin looking clean and refreshed. If one were to look at her, they would surely doubt her part in the slaughter of the Campania.

Ciel was unable to move from both exhaustion and an asthma attack secondary to the exposure from the cold, among other things. Sebastian was still healing from his wounds but stood ready to defend his Master.

"Peace," Serenity spoke with a smile meant to ease their worries. It may have worked on Ciel but Sebastian never stood down. "As a thank you for your assistance in the cleanup of the Campania, I came to offer aid in healing you." She held her hands at her side, palms up, demonstrating that she was not armed at the moment. "This is a gift not many have ever received. Think long and hard before refusing it."

Sapphires met the Ruby red's of hel itself in a battle of wills. Curiosity finally won out and Sebastian lowered his guard. Serenity advanced and Sebastian felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Her hands found themselves against his chest, fingers centimeters from the edge of his wound which still struggled to heal.

"A Shinigami's death scythe is a powerful weapon," She spoke in admiration. "The fact that you survived such a wound is simply astounding…" Her voice held intrigue and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "It would be truly fascinating to study you." Serenity said this mostly to herself but his demonic ears picked up the words as if she had shouted them across the room.

Leaning forward to brush his cheek against hers, Sebastian's lips tickled her ear lobe as he spoke lowly for her to hear only. "The feeling is mutual and should you wish to pursue your studies of my being, I would be pleased to assist you in private, preferably.'' He took liberty of their position and the fact that his young master stood behind him, unable to see what was occurring in front of him. Sebastian allowed his tongue to dart out, tracing the edge of her jaw to her ear. The warmth from her hands suddenly turned into a searing sensation and Sebastian automatically took several steps back. The wound on his chest was gone, and in its place were two perfectly outlined hand prints from where her magic seared through him.

"Hentai!" Serenity hissed before storming out of the room. Sebastian grinned and Ciel followed immediately behind her only to find an empty hallway.

"She's gone!"

Sebastian was not surprised and he knew they would meet again. In fact, he was counting on it. Next time, though, he would get answers, one way or another. He grinned as his red eyes glowed and transformed into slits.

 **….**

 **I'm just… Ugh! I was going to make this a one shot. I had in my head how I wanted it to go, but it just didn't go the way that I wanted it to. So this may be a 2 or 3 shot story…. No real plot… just random occurances in which the two are brought together until …. Well… you'll see. Maybe? Depends on the reaction to this, haha!**

 **The story was inspired by a one-shot called Greed by EternalMoonPrincess and the Song Ignite by Alan Walker, Julie Bergan, and K-391. Listen to it for a clue to how this story will progress…**

 **RxR**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **PS: This is not a part of my other Black Butler Stories! She is not Serenity Amaris! She is just known to the other Shinigami as Serenity, one, if not the, most powerful Shinigami of their time... More to be disclosed later... Just letting you know this is different! I think of her as Cosmos and Princess Sailor Moon mesh... :)**


End file.
